The Man
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Chap terakhir update! Intuisi Zoro benar, Robin sudah tiba di Sabaondy, menghapus penantian lamanya./Aku ingin mandi sebentar, lalu menagih hadiah ulangtahunku./ katanya pelan saat melewati Zoro, memastikan hanya Zoro yang bisa mendengarnya./ ZoroxRobin. Fluff.
1. Not The Man

**Rating**: T, always T one.

**Summary**: Saat Robin sampai di Shabaondy, dia sempat melihat Straws Hats di koran hari itu. Sayangnya, orang yang dilihatnya di sana bukanlah yang dia cari. Robin birthday fic. Z/R.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda, this fic is mine. So don't take out without credit.

**A/N**: Pertama, aku tidak tahu kapan jatuhnya tanggal 6 februari di One Piece, dan kita semua tahu kalau selain timeskip, sepertinya para charas di canon nggak pernah bertambah tua. Dan fic ini sebagai remidial fic ultah Robin.

It's two days late from her birthday though. But, I know that you'll appreciate it^^ Have fun reading guy...

.

.

**Chapter 1: Not The Man **

Robin melihat koran yang dia ambil dari sebuah bar. Melihat? Yah, karena dia sama sekali belum membacanya. Berawal dari kedatangannya yang penuh resiko di Sabaondy Archipelago dua tahun setelah menerima pesan dari kapten kapal Monkey D. Luffy, dia langsung menghadapi sekumpulan orang yang sial sekali harus mengenalinya. Malang sekali, orang-orang itu adalah korban-korban pertama yang merasakan teknik buah setannya yang baru.

Dan dia baru bisa bernapas setelah bersembunyi di satu kawasan perumahan yang tidak terlalu ramai di Shabaondi. Masih dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, dia membuka koran itu.

Koran bertanggal 7 Februari...

Sehari setelah hari ulangtahunnya. Dan dia belum bertemu teman-temannya sama sekali. Apakah mereka sudah sampai di Sabaondy? Itu yang ingin Robin pastikan dari koran itu.

Berita utama hari itu. Tentang bajak laut Topi Jerami yang mulai berkuasa di Shabaondy. Kapten kapal yang mengaku bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu rupanya dengan terang-terangan tengah mengadakan open recruitment untuk berlayar di Grandline menuju New World. Dan sampai saat itu telah dikabarkan bahwa jumlah bajak laut yang mendaftar telah mencapai ratusan orang. Hal ini tentu disebabkan oleh nama Luffy yang menjadi sangat terkenal sejak Shirohige War. Kru bajak laut ini lengkap dengan semua awak kapal yang meragukan. Laki-laki tinggi dan berbadan besar menggembung yang mengaku sebagai Monkey D. Luffy, lalu seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan kaus putih berkerah dengan perut yang menggembung. Laki-laki ini mengaku bernama Roronoa Zoro, pirate hunternow pirate. Robin mengembangkan senyuman geli dan memperhatikan laki-laki itu.

Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu itu adalah firstmate Luffy? Seseorang yang mempunyai loyalitas yang sangat mengagumkan pada kaptennya. Loyalitas itu bahkan dapat terasa begitu jelas begitu dia melihat wajah Zoro. Tapi melihat Roronoa Zoro Palsu itu...

Rasanya keterlaluan. Selain rambut yang sama hijau, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa dikatakan serupa. Badan Zoro... Robin tersenyum lagi, bukan begitu bentuknya. Badan Zoro selalu pas menyatu dengannya ketika mereka tidur bersama di sofa gym pribadi Zoro. Badan yang kekar dan penuh bekas luka... seperti luka besar melintang di dada laki-laki itu. Dan dia merindukan bagaimana aroma Zoro.

Sisa kru bajak laut penipu itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Robin, melihat bagaimana Sanji yang kurus ceking, Nami dan dirinya yang menggelikan, juga Franky dan Sogeking yang terlalu dipaksakan. Terakhir, sepertinya mereka memelihara serigala sebagai ganti dari Chopper.

_Hanya saja... _

Apakah pemerintah begitu bodoh? Atau mereka hanya membiarkan saja penipu-penipu ini berulah di Shabaondy? Bukankah seharusnya ada _marine_ berkekuatan buah setan yang katanya mengejar mereka? Mengapa sampai saat itu mereka belum bertindak? Apakah mereka membiarkan hal ini terjadi sebagai kamuflase dari kegiatan-kegiatan mereka?

Pikiran itu sempat terbersit dalam pikiran Robin. Sesaat kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah yang mendekati tempatnya bersembunyi, di balik sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya tidak terhuni. Refleks Robin menumbuhkan sebelah matanya untuk memantau keadaan. Dan dia memang melihat seorang dengan seragam marine. Laki-laki itu berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sesuatu.

_Mencari dirinya? _

Baiklah, tinggal di sana bukanlah ide bagus. Perempuan berambut raven sepunggung itu menggugurkan matanya dan melipat korannya. Sudah waktunya pergi... dia akan menemukan tempat dan waktu yang lebih leluasa untuk membaca koran. Port 41. Ya, bukankah itu adalah tempat yang disepakati kru Topi Jerami untuk bertemu lagi? Bibir Robin mengembangkan senyuman.

_Aku ingin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Roronoa Zoro. _

.

Enam ratus kata! Whoa, aku sudah lama banget nggak bikin _drabble_ begini. Sekalinya ngetik tahu-tahu sudah panjang. Well, niatnya sih mau dibuat oneshoot. Tapi tiba-tiba malah udah ngetik penutupan. Chap dua menyusul... Mungkin kalian akan menemukan fic ini langsung complete, syalala. Padahal mau kubikin jadi 2 chapter, atau mungkin malah 3? Review di tunggu^^ Ayo lestarikan Z/R pairing!

_q


	2. The Man

**Rate** : T

**Summary**: Sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak pertama kali dia datang ke Shabaondy. Dan sampai saat itu dia masih menunggu. Birthday fic buat Robin Z/R. Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda

**A/N**: Aku tahu, fic ini update bertahun-tahun semenjak pertama kali publish. Gomennna! Harusnya ini fic yang update sebelum _break_ natal, tapi karena halangan ini, itu, dan sejenisnya, fic ini ngaret banget.

.

.

**The Man**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki dan sebuah kuapan. Seorang gadis muda menoleh melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki bar. Dia memandang orang itu dengan heran. "Wah, akhir-akhir ini kau benar-benar bangun pagi."

Orang itu melihat Perona sekali lalu mengabaikannya, karena itu memang cara termudah untuk mengatasi suaranya yang berisik. Kemudian dia melihat sisa ruangan itu, Shakky Rip-Off bar yang memang masih sepi, tentu saja karena saat itu masih pagi. Beberapa jam lagi tempat itu akan berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh riuh orang-orang mabuk, penuh kekacauan, jelas. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu, tapi juga berbeda. Orang-orang ini, yang sekarang memenuhi Kepulauan Sabaondy, jelas jauh tidak terkontrol lagi karena Marine Headquarter telah berpindah arah ke seberang Redline. Tentu saja itu memberinya keuntungan untuk bisa mencapai pulau tanpa diketahui. Sudah ada terlalu banyak pendekar pedang yang menyatakan diri sebagai bajak laut dan mengacau Sabaondy, karena itu tidak akan ada bedanya jika kemudian ditambah dengan dirinya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sampai saat itu, masih tidak ada yang mengenalinya.

Zoro duduk di depan meja bar yang juga masih kosong. "Oi, kau, di mana Shakky?" Zoro bertanya pada Perona tentu saja, satu-satunya orang di bar itu. Cukup disesalkan memang, karena Perona, tidak berubah dari dua tahun lalu saat dia bertemu gadis itu, masih sama berisiknya, masih sama menyebalkannya, masih sama...

"Dia pergi mengambil sesuatu entah di mana, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi, tenang saja..."

Eh?

Tumben sekali gadis hantu itu tidak mengoceh lagi, mengeluhkan dirinya yang telah menolongnya untuk kembali ke Sabaondy... tentang bagaimana Zoro seharusnya memanggilnya dengan namanya, dan tentang...

"Ah, kau muncul di koran lagi, horohorohoro."

Dan tentu saja suara tawa Perona juga masih sama. "Apa?" Zoro bangkit dan mendekati gadis itu, Perona, yang setiap hari selalu membaca koran yang diantar burung pos langganan Shakky saat bar masih kosong. Dan koran di tangannya hari itu jelas koran yang terbaru. Koran tanggal 7 Februari.

_7 Februari... _

Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

"horohorohoro... Kau terlihat manis, Zoro." Gadis hantu itu tertawa, menunjuk foto kru topi jerami yang terbaru. Yah, bisa dibilang terbaru setelah foto mereka yang terakhir di poster bounty. Meski itu bukan 'mereka'.

Zoro sudah melihat foto 'Nico Robin' di koran yang ditunjukkan Perona beberapa waktu lalu , dan itu benar-benar menggelikan. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang percaya kalau foto di koran itu adalah dia? Kru topi jerami benar-benar berbeda, meski ada pengecualian untuk seseorang di kru yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan aslinya. Koki sialan itu, bukannya mereka menemukan seseorang yang sangat mirip? Zoro menyeringai. Dia melihat Perona yang masih membaca koran.

"Oi, aku pergi."

Gadis itu langsung menoleh. "Apa? Ke mana?

"Pantai."

"Eh?" Gadis hantu itu beranjak kaget. Sudah bukan hal rahasia lagi kalau firstmate Straw Hat itu memiliki _sense_ arah yang parah, bukan... taraf Zoro sudah tidak bisa dibilang parah lagi, tidak bisa tertolong... mungkin itu lebih tepat. Perona segera mengejar Zoro keluar bar. "Hei, Zoro, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, setidaknya bawa satu hantuku... eh?" Perona melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sosok Zoro yang tidak terlihat lagi. "Ke mana Zoro pergi? Cepat sekali menghilangnya?"

.

Di pagi hari itu, tanggal 7 Februari... telah terjadi satu keajaiban yang langka: Zoro berhasil mencapai pantai dengan selamat tanpa tersesat. Baiklah, dia sedikit tersesat dalam prosesnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil sampai di pantai. Laki-laki berambut hijau itu memandang tiang bergaris yang menandai nomor grove: grove 42. Baiklah, mungkin ini bukanlah satu keajaiban langka, dia berjalan cukup jauh dari grove 13 tempat bar Shakky berada, lagi pula Sabaondy bukan pulau yang besar. Cepat atau lambat Zoro akan menemukan pantai, di grove manapun itu.

Laki-laki itu melihat laut yang kosong. Tidak ada kapal apapun yang tengah berlayar, baik datang atau pergi, meski ada sebuah kapal besar yang tengah berlabuh, dan beberapa perahu kecil di tepi pantai. Perahu-perahu itu mungkin milik nelayan.

Zoro tersenyum geli saat melihat deretan perahu-perahu itu. Tidak mungkin 'dia' datang dengan perahu ke Shabaondy, itu terlalu riskan. Poster bounty-nya telah tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia semenjak 22 tahun lalu, sama seperti poster kru Straw Hat lain yang juga tersebar sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya pada kapal besar yang berlabuh tak jauh darinya. Jauh lebih mungkin kalau dia datang dengan kapal seperti itu, mungkin sebuah kapal penumpang: kapal besar yang membawa banyak orang. Dengan begitu dia bisa berbaur. Berbaur? Itu kalau perempuan itu bisa melakukannya. Dalam ingatannya perempuan itu selalu terlihat lebih cantik dari siapapun, kecantikan yang tidak akan dengan mudah tercampur dengan orang-orang lain. Ini membuatnya teringat pada foto Robin yang terlihat di koran beberapa waktu lalu. Foto itu membuatnya ingin tertawa, karena dia yang ditunggunya tidak seperti itu. Perempuannya, yang ada dalam ingatannya adalah perempuan yang sangat pintar dan kuat. Perempuan yang selalu menguji kesabaran dan rasa penasarannya. Itu dulu... saat dia masih tidak begitu yakin dengan kesungguhan perempuan itu. Saat dia tahu yang dilakukan perempuan itu untuknya, untuk kru kapal. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan perempuan itu, dia akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun. Perempuannya, Nico Robin. Dan dalam waktu dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah tenang. Dia tidak tahu yang mungkin terjadi pada Robin setelah dia dilemparkan ke pulau tempat tinggal Takanome. Dia hanya berharap Robin baik-baik saja. Karena itulah masa penantiannya beberapa hari ini benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seseorang berseru.

Zoro menoleh, melihat seorang laki-laki tua berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa kau bajak laut?" Orang tua itu bertanya.

Zoro mengerutkan dahi. "Kau punya urusan denganku?"

Laki-laki tua itu mengamati Zoro sejenak, lalu menghela napas lega. Dia menunjuk kapal besar tadi. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi, setelah memutuskan kalau Zoro bukanlah bajak laut. Keputusan yang salah, namun tidak begitu berarti.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku kekurangan orang untuk membantuku berlayar, kau tahu... sejak bajak laut-bajak laut itu mendarat, selalu ada kerusuhan di sini. Tidak ada banyak orang yang tersisa, padahal aku tetap harus mencari ikan." Laki-laki itu menjelaskan. "Kelihatannya kau pemuda yang kuat, aku akan membayarmu kalau kau mau membantuku, bagaimana?"

"Mencari ikan?" tanya Zoro, memandang laki-laki tua itu dengan sedikit geli.

"Apalagi? Mau tidak?"

"Kedengarannya tidak terlalu jelek. Baiklah pak tua, karena aku sedang bosan."

Nelayan tua itu tersenyum lega, dia mengangguk. "Perahuku di sebelah sana itu, kau tunggu aku di sana sementara aku mengambil peralatanku." kata nelayan itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke rumahnya. Zoro tersenyum, lalu bergumam pelan. Dia pun berjalan ke arah perahu dan kapal yang tengah berlabuh.

.

.

Ada yang inget chap ini? Saat Sanji nemu nelayan yang lagi panik karena Zoro nyasar ke kapal bajak laut dan bukannya perahu miliknya? Well, ada sedikit perubahan memang. Tapi aku berusaha menyamakan canon, tanpa jadi retelling Review please?

Arigatou.


	3. Untitled

**Rate**: T

**Summary** : Chap terakhir update! Intuisi Zoro benar, Robin sudah tiba di Sabaondy, menghapus penantian lamanya./Aku ingin mandi sebentar, lalu menagih hadiah ulangtahunku./ katanya pelan saat melewati Zoro, memastikan hanya Zoro yang bisa mendengarnya./ ZoroxRobin. Fluff.

**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit._

**A/N** : Chap penutup dari multichap 'The Man'. Happy reading...

.

.

**Chapter 3 : **

.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar: seorang pemuda pirang dengan alis melingkar dan setelan hitam yang rapih, juga rokok yang terselip di antara bibir pemuda itu, terus saja merecoki bagaimana mungkin dia salah menunggu di kapal bajak laut dan bukannya kapal nelayan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa salah mengenali kapal yang terlihat begitu jelas memiliki _jolly roger_?

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat koki alis pelintir ini diam? Dalam masa menunggunya yang sudah lebih dari 10 hari ini... dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan Sanji untuk menemuinya. Tidak usah bertemu, bertukar sapa saja dia tidak tertarik. Terlebih setelah melihat Nami, dia punya perasaan menjengkelkan tentang bagaimana koki ini akan memanjakan navigator matre itu. Dia sih biasa saja. Lagipula bukan perempuan itu yang dia tunggu...

"Apa Robin sudah tiba?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Sanji kaget.

"Marimo! Mengapa kau menanyakannya? Apa urusanmu?!"

Sudah dia duga. Sia-sia kalau dia bertanya pada Koki mesum ini, mungkin sebaiknya dia kembali dan melihat. Dia punya perasaan aneh yang mengatakan kalau Robin sudah tiba, entah dari mana. Mungkin itu intuisi... dan dia jelas tidak pernah mengabaikan intuisinya. Begitulah caranya dia bertahan hingga saat itu. Intuisinya biasanya tidak salah. *Meski intuisi arahnya selalu saja membawanya ke tempat yang tidak benar*

"Tuan nomor 7 menanyakan urusan Tuan nomor 1. Tuan nomor 1 tidak ingin menjawabnya." balasnya kemudian, saat mereka berbelok di satu persimpangan.

"Marimo! Sampai kapan kau akan menggunakan julukan itu? Hanya sebuah keajaiban kenapa kau bisa sampai di Shabaondy tanpa tersesat! Dan bukan lewat sini arahnya Marimo bodoh!"

.

.

Robin sudah mendengarnya dari Rayleigh. Zoro tiba pertama, kemudian Franky... dan dia tiba kedua terakhir sebelum Luffy. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa sampai lebih dulu dari semua orang? Dan... tanpa tersesat? Keheranannya sama seperti kru Topi Jerami yang lain.

Robin tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita akan bertemu dengan Brook sebentar lagi."

"Yah, sulit dibayangkan dia membuang semua kepopulerannya itu untuk menjadi bajak laut." kata Franky. Robin mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian perhatiannya terarah pada sesuatu yang lain. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah melayang dengan payungnya, gadis itu bergumam sedikit tidak jelas, kelihatannya tidak senang dengan sesuatu. Robin memandang gadis itu dengan tertarik, terlebih setelah dia mendengar frasa yang dia kenal. 'Pendekar pedang bodoh'

Siapa lagi pendekar pedang yang mungkin? Brook? Well, dia memang menggunakan senjata yang sejenis dengan pedang. Tapi kata pendekar tidak cocok untuknya.

Zoro.

"...coba kalau dia mendengarkan aku dan pergi dengan hantuku, dia pasti tidak akan tersesat... kalau begini kan aku yang jadi repot! Sudah susah-susah membawanya ke Shabaondy, bukannya berterimakasih malah menghilang... apa dia tidak sadar kalau..."

Robin kehilangan kata-kata selanjutnya karena gadis itu sudah melayang terlalu jauh. Tapi kalimat yang dia tangkap sudah cukup.

_Jadi Zoro sampai ke Shabaondy dengan gadis itu._

Robin tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya... tapi dia tidak menyukainya. Gadis Thriller Bark itu *Ya, dia ingat itu gadis yang mereka temui di Thriller Bark. Gadis itu masih terlihat seperti anak-anak dua tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis... yang cantik.* sepertinya berhubungan dekat dengan Zoro. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Apakah gadis itu juga 'dilempar' ke tempat yang sama dengan Zoro? Dua tahun berlalu seperti itu... adakah yang berubah?

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Robin?" Franky kembali bertanya. "Apa kau sakit?"

Robin sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia memasang senyuman lagi. "Tidak apa-apa Franky, aku hanya sedikit berpikir. Aku akan pergi menemui Nami, dia ada di tempat Rayleigh kurasa."

"Ya, dia ada di sana, aku melihatnyaaa. Supeeer!" Franky menunjuk bar-rumah Shakky dan Rayleigh dengan posenya yang biasa. Robin tersenyum geli. Tapi, setelah dia berada jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran dan penglihatan siapapun, senyum itu memudar di bibirnya.

.

.

"Waaa... semuanya! Teman-teman!" Luffy berseru keras saat burung raksasa yang membawa mereka terbang rendah di atas Sunny. Dia tersenyum. Sampai hari itu dia sudah melihat separuh lebih kru Topi Jerami. Tapi tidak dua orang itu: Brook, dan Robin. Sekali lagi intuisnya _memang_ benar. Dia langsung melupakan Brook. Matanya hanya tertuju pada perempuan itu. Perempuannya...

Semuanya masih sama, rambut hitam yang berkilau, senyuman yang selalu misterius, mata biru sewarna langit, dan...

"Huwaaa... Nami-swaaan! Robin-chaaaa..." Seruan kagum yang sudah begitu familiar di telinganya itu berasal dari laki-laki di sebelahnya. Zoro melihat darah keluar dari hidung Sanji, mimisan, lalu melihat lagi ke arah kru perempuan Topi Jerami: Robin dan Nami. Dia sudah melihat Nami dan bajunya *kalau apa yang dia pakai bisa dibilang baju*, ya... dia member kedua yang datang ke Shabaondy setelahnya, dan Robin... baru beberapa saat lalu. Baju mereka. Zoro tidak menyukai bagaimana Koki mesum itu melihat ke arahnya. Perempuannya. Hal yang dulu dia biasakan untuk dibiarkan, karena dia tahu Robin tidak pernah melihat Koki mesum itu secara khusus. Tapi... dia tetap tidak menyukainya. Satu hal yang membuatnya terus kesal pada Koki mesum itu, meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Drap!

Mereka semua melompat turun ke Sunny. Luffy, seperti dulu... langsung terpesona dengan penampilan baru Franky yang semakin gila-gilaan, dan Nami yang berusaha untuk menenangkan kapten Topi Jerami itu; Usopp yang berusaha menolong Sanji yang sudah hampir tidak tertolong, dan Chopper yang buru-buru mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman burungnya untuk segera memenuhi panggilannya sebagai dokter. Sementara dirinya?

Zoro berjalan lurus ke arah perempuan itu, perempuan yang sangat dia rindukan selama dua tahun ini, mengabaikan separuh lebih kru kapal yang tengah 'sibuk' dengan urusan masing-masing. Perempuan itu juga tengah melihatnya, memandangnya lurus, menghilangkan rasa kesal yang tadi muncul karena Koki genit yang mimisan. Robin selalu memandangnya seperti itu, memandangnya seperti hanya dialah yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Dan memang hanya padanya Robin memandang seperti itu, membuatnya merasa spesial, meninggikan harga dirinya.

"Kapan kau tiba?" dia bertanya, kasual. Tidak menunjukkan nada apapun...sedikit dingin memang. Tapi memang seperti itulah mereka bicara saat berada dengan kru kapal lain, menghindari kecurigaan.

"Pagi ini... tidak lama setelah kau pergi."

Zoro memandangnya. 'Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pergi, aku akan bertemu lebih cepat denganmu.'

Lagi pula ini tanggal 7 Februari... mungkin yang lain tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi dia memperhatikan. Bagaimana caranya dia mengucapkan kalimat yang terlambat itu?

Robin membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Zoro." katanya lagi.

.

.

Robin menunggu laki-laki itu turun untuk menghampirinya. Dan memang itu yang Zoro lakukan sementara orang-orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam ruang semu. Dia masih seperti yang diingatnya... jauh lebih tinggi memang, bahkan lebih tinggi darinya, dan lebih kekar. Robin menelusuri wajah Zoro, melihat rambutnya yang telah tumbuh lebih panjang dari yang terakhir kali dia ingat, sama seperti rambutnya, jatuh alami ke belakang, wajah yang terlihat keras dan sedikit menakutkan, tapi baginya selalu terlihat menarik dan tampan, matanya... sesuatu terjadi padanya, satu mata itu tidak terbuka sekalipun sejak dia melihatnya. Tapi bola matanya sepertinya masih ada, karena rongga itu tidak cekung seperti halnya seseorang yang kehilangan bola matanya, hal itu entah kenapa membuat laki-laki itu terlihat lebih _delicious_... bukannya cacat yang mengurangi pesonanya. Mata yang memandangnya masih terlihat tajam seperti terakhir kali dia ingat, menunjukkan kesungguhan, dan kekesetiaan yang luar biasa.

"Kapan kau tiba?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Nada kasual yang biasa, terdengar dingin dan biasa saja. Tapi Robin menyukainya. Akan terlihat aneh kalau Zoro menunjukkan kepedulian yang 'lebih'padanya.

"Pagi ini... tidak lama setelah kau pergi." dia menjawab.

Kemudian laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa? Dia merasa sesuatu dalam artian mata itu. Dia tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Zoro." katanya lagi. Robin melihat dek Sunny, memperhatikan kru lain yang terlihat begitu sibuk. Kalau mereka terlihat sesibuk yang kelihatannya... mungkinkah dia dan Zoro menghilang selama beberapa waktu? Zoro memang sering menghilang, tapi dirinya tidak. Kecuali ada kru lain yang juga tidak terlihat... pandangannya jatuh pada Brook, yang terlihat sedang melihatnya dari rongga matanya yang kosong. Brook tahu lebih dari yang dia tunjukkan pada orang-orang, dia tahu itu. Kemudian Brook memandang ke arah lain, bersamaan dengan seruan kaget yang terdengar dari penembak jitu Topi Jerami, Usopp.

"Whoaaa... kapal angkatan lautnya sudah dekat! Mereka akan menembak kita! Kita bisa tertangkap kalau tidak menembak balik!"

Kru lain juga kaget, mereka meninggalkan perhatian mereka dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Usopp, benar saja... sebuah kapal Marine yang besar telah menghadang jalur Sunny, terlihat siap menembak. Trio monster segera bersiap; Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji... tentu mereka tidak akan membiarkan meriam itu menyentuh Sunny, juga Franky, sang pembuat kapal. Tapi meriam-meriam itu tidak pernah sampai sejak ditembakkan. Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka, menembaki meriam itu satu persatu jatuh ke laut.

Robin memperhatikan sesuatu. Marine dan Sunny bukan satu-satunya kapal yang tengah berada di tempat itu, dia melihat kapal yang lebih kecil dari Marine, sebuah kapal yang cukup besar sebenarnya. Kapal itu memiliki simbol yang khas pada tiang layarnya. "Bukannya itu simbolnya Kuja?" katanya, begitu dia teringat artian simbol itu.

"Kuja?"

"Bajak laut perempuan yang dipimpin oleh 'Pirate Empress' dari Shicibukai." Robin menerangkan. Pirate Empress yang didengarnya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dia memandang kru laki-laki di kapal, memperhatikan reaksi mereka satu-persatu: Sanji, terlihat membatu seakan baru saja melihat medusa, bahkan Usopp dan Franky yang jarang 'melihat' perempuan. Hanya dua orang yang dia lihat tidak begitu terpengaruh. Kapten mereka tentu saja, dan _firstmate_-nya. Bibir Robin melengkungkan senyuman.

"Shicibukai? Whoa... dia perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku lihat!"

"Yohohoho... kecantikan yang bersinar tanpa cela, tapi... mengapa dia ada di sini?"

Kapten kapal itu kemudian memecahkan rasa takjub teman-temannya. "Oh, itu Hancock dan yang lain..." yang segera mendapatkan perhatian dari yang lain, Sanji terutama. Menceritakan neraka yang dia alami selama dua tahun ini, sementara dia mengancam Luffy dengan kilatan mata berapinya. Robin memandang Zoro, yang juga tengah memandangnya. Laki-laki itu menjawab pandangan bertanyanya.

'Hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain.'

Robin tersenyum, sekali lirikan pada teman-temannya yang lain dan dia tahu mereka tidak akan menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Mereka tengah terpesona dengan kehadiran shicibukai itu, juga Nami, lebih karena Luffy mengatakan kalau dia berteman dengan seorang Shicibukai. Robin berjalan cepat melintasi dek berumput Sunny dan mendekati Zoro yang memandangnya dengan pertanyaan di matanya.

"Kurasa yang lain akan mengatasi masalah ini dengan mudah. Aku ingin mandi sebentar, lalu menagih hadiah ulangtahunku." katanya pelan saat melewati Zoro, memastikan hanya Zoro yang bisa mendengarnya. Zoro melihat kilatan nakal di mata perempuan itu, lalu mengembangakn senyum-seringainya. Dia melihat Robin menghilang memasuki kabin, lalu kembali memandang teman-temannya. Mungkin benar... mereka tidak akan membutuhkannya untuk sementara waktu. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sosok tinggi menjulang dengan afro yang sepertinya tengah melihatnya melalui rongga mata yang kosong. Tidak jelas apakah tengkorak itu tengah tersenyum padanya, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya yang tinggal tulang belulang. Afro itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah kabin. Zoro melihat itu seperti satu isyarat. Brook tahu. Zoro membalas isyarat itu dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, lalu berbalik dan melangkah seperti biasa mengikuti jejak Robin, memikirkan hadiah apa yang mungkin diinginkan perempuan itu.

.

.

.

_Bukan retelling oke? Ini hanya penafsiranku sama chapter 602. Di page 9 itu, pas semua orang lagi sibuk, hanya Robin yang tidak terlihat di panel, sementara kaki Zoro terlihat bergerak ke satu sisi page selanjutnya, hanya Zoro *selain Luffy tentu saja* yang tidak terkesima saat melihat Hancock sementara Sanji membatu dan Usopp+Brook mengatakan kalau Hancock itu sangat cantik. Sedikit beda di bagian akhirnya karena aku pengen membuatnya seperti itu. Soal Brook, dia memang tahu tentang banyak hal, tapi enggak pernah ngomong. Inget waktu Brook ternyata tahu soal apa yang dilakukan Zoro pas di Thriller Bark setelah semuanya pingsan? Itu salah satunya. Yosh! Ini penutupnya The Man. Ide singkat buat fic ultah yang ternyata melebar menjadi 3 chap. Well, awalnya aku bilang mau kujadikan beberapa chap sih._

_Arigatou buat yang udah baca dan bersedia untuk review. Ditunggu pokoknya..._


End file.
